injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bane (Multiverse saga)
Bane is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Bane is a charcter from the comics by DC comics. History Bane's origin story is established in the story "Knightfall". He was born in the fictional Caribbean Republic of Santa Prisca, in a prison called Peña Duro. His father, Edmund Dorrance (better known as King Snake), had been a revolutionary who had escaped Santa Prisca's court system. The corrupt government decreed that his young son would serve out the man's life sentence, and thus Bane's childhood and early adult life were spent in the immoral penitentiary environment. Though he was imprisoned, his natural abilities allowed him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison's walls. He read as many books as he could get his hands on, spent most of his spare time body building in the prison's gym, developed his own form of meditation, and learned to fight in the merciless school of prison life. Because of the cultural and supposed geographical location of Santa Prisca, Bane knew how to speak English, Spanish, Portuguese and Latin. Despite his circumstances, he found teachers of various sorts during his incarceration, ranging from hardened convicts to an elderly Jesuit priest, under whose tutelage he apparently received a classical education. Bane murdered this priest upon his return to Santa Prisca years later. He committed his first murder at the age of eight, stabbing a criminal who wanted to use him to gain information about the prison. During his years in prison, Bane carried a teddy bear he called Osito ("Little bear" in Spanish), whom he considered his only friend. It is revealed that Osito has a hole in his back to hold a knife that Bane used to defend himself. Bane is tortured by a monstrous, terrifying bat creature that appears in his dreams, thus giving himchiroptophobia (fear of bats). He ultimately established himself as the "king" of Peña Duro prison and became known as Bane. The prison's controllers took note and eventually forced him to become a test subject for a mysterious drug known as Venom,4 which had killed all other subjects; the drug was administered by a doctor who bore a passing resemblance to another Batman foe, Hugo Strange. Later, in Vengeance of Bane II the very same doctor encountered Bane again in Gotham City and it is confirmed that it is not Hugo Strange, who, at that point in Batman continuity, was a crazed psychologist and not a surgeon. The Peña Duro prison Venom experiment nearly killed Bane at first, but he survived and found that the drug vastly increases his physical strength, although he needs to take it every 12 hours (via a system of tubes pumped directly into his brain) or he will suffer debilitating side-effects. Ending Crash of Universes Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Body Press: Bane grabs his opponent and slams them onto the ground. The Meter Burn version has Bane slamming his opponent down on his knee for increased damage. * Raging Charge: Bane lowers his head and charges his opponent, blowing past them. The Meter Burn version sees Bane follow up with a jump and elbow drop on his reeling enemy. * Double Punch: Bane brings his right fist down on his opponent and then follows up with a swinging backfist. The Meter Burn adds an extra punch in midair. * Venom Uppercut: Bane uppercuts his opponent with both fists. The Meter Burn adds a dropkick in midair. * Ring Slam: Bane grabs a jumping opponent and slams them into the ground. Grab Ring Slam: Bane grabs the opponent, leaps into the air, and tosses them into the ground before performing a body slam on them. Super Move Venom Boost: Bane injects himself with a large dose of Venom, greatly increasing his stats. However, when the move wears off, Bane will do less damage to opponents, take more damage, and moves slower for a short while. Ultimate Attack Break The Bat: Bane runs forward and grabs the opponent, punches him/her in the gut, launches him/her with an uppercut to the face, grabs the opponent by one leg and slams him/her to the ground, and then performs his infamous Back Breaker on him/her. Entrace, Exit, and Taunt '''Entrace: '''Bane walks onscreen and activates his Venom supply, causing his muscles to expand. '''Exit: '''Bane picks the opponent up by their head and slams them into he ground before flexing at the camera. Alternate Costumers 3075214-talon+07+cover_color_final_300_rev2.jpg|primary BaneModel1.jpg|Arkham bane movie.jpg|rise f8edbc0fbe035beaa2665dcab1f1c49c.jpg|classic Trivia * the object that can be found relating to Bane, in Story/Adventure mode is his teddy bear, when Bane was child, Osito. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Villains Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Strong Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes